Secrets
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Jimmy has been acting stange lately concerned Breena goes to Tony and learns about Michelle.


Tony walked from his kitchen to his to his living room with the "Cup Of Noodle's" they weren't his first choice for dinner but, it was all he had in his apartment and the heavy rain made him not want to go out unless he had to. When he heard a knock at his door he set down his dinner on his coffee table and went to the door he opened it and saw Breena on the other side.

"Hi Breena" Tony said.

"Hi Tony" Breena said.

Tony then noticed how upset she looked. Had something happened to Jimmy? He picked up his keys off the table by his door.

"Oh were you going out?" Breena asked.

"Uh no is Jimmy OK?" Tony replied.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you he's fine I mean at least I think he is." Breena replied. "Uh can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure" Tony replied relieved his friend was well yet concerned about how he was going to explain the magazine he had on his coffee table.

The two walked over to the couch and Tony coyly took the magazine off the table and slid it under his couch.

"Oh relax Tony I may not agree with pornography but I have a brother so I've seen it before" Breena assured him.

"Still not something I want a lady to see. Well not one that's married to my friend." Tony replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner." Breena said eyeing the "Cup Of Noodles".

"Oh it's fine." Tony replied. "What do you need to talk about?" he asked.

"I think there is something bothering Jimmy and you are closest to him besides Ducky but, I don't want to worry him." Breena replied.

"How do you figure?" Tony asked.

"He just seems really withdrawn kind of depressed the last few days. I realize you can't really talk about cases but, is there a difficult one? Is something going on at work? Is he having problems with anyone? Has he at least spoken to you about anything? Breena asked.

Tony thought about he had noticed a change in Jimmy's normally bubley personality. They hadn't really had any cases just a Petty Officer at Quantico which turned out just to be a brain annyeruiem so that was an afternoon case. No real problems at work Ziva and Abby were fighting but, Tony only knew that since McGee tricked him into thinking the men's room was broken and everybody had to use the ladies room. Tony had caught their afternoon show and a nasty head slapping from Gibbs. Another work issue was that Tony was going to kill McGee. Then Tony looked at his movie quotes day calendar and saw the date it was four years since Michelle died.

Tony sighed "A few years before you met we had another agent on the team well she was a lawyer who transitioned to an agent while I was Team Leader with Gibbs gone then again after Vance seprated the team when he became director. Anyway she and Jimmy dated for a while." He explained.

"She hasn't been causing him trouble or anything?" Breena asked obviously concerned Jimmy was cheating on her.

"No she's dead. She died four years ago today they had broken up a few months before." Tony explained.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Breena asked.

"I guess he was worried it would upset you." Tony replied.

"Well thanks Tony I'll talk to Jimmy when I get home. I should go now Jimmy thinks I just went out for a drive I don't want to worry him." Breena said exiting.

Tony sat alone on his couch he would confront Jimmy the next day but, now he sat alone on his couch wishing he had what Jimmy had.

Jimmy sat alone on his couch he was starting to get worried about Breena she had grown up in Florida and this storm was nothing compared to the hurricanes she had seen still Jimmy didn't like her going for drives in this weather he didn't want to lose another women he loved ecspecialy not on the anniversary of Michelle. Suddenly the door opened and Breena walked in.

"Hey Breena how was your drive?" Jimmy asked.

"I didn't go for a drive I went to Tony's and he told me about Michelle." Breena explained.

Jimmy got nervous was she mad at him?

"Why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have been mad?" Breena asked.

Jimmy sighed "I don't know I guess I was scared of how you'd react. Even though we were over I was still really hurt by her death and I was worried you'd think I didn't love you."

"Jimmy it's OK I know you love me." Breena replied.

The two sat on the couch and talked the rest of the night.


End file.
